fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fire InThe Hole/WHAT UPDATE/There is no archive/2018
This is the 2018 section of the update archive of the WHAT UPDATE blog. Updaet #096 2018 10 22 Hello, three four months. Goodbye, three four months. Time's passing too damn fast and I can't do a thing about it. I feel like garbage and getting nothing done - applying both to these past 4 weeks and perhaps these past 4 years. Everything I add to my list of things I do only spreads it all thinner. Still writing. Still writing, in between things. I see a pattern where each thing I write goes through at least one generation of complete revision, then as it ages it sometimes gets another one. I'm absolutely doing it wrong but I'm just a failing idiot behind a keyboard. I don't have to do this right, but instead I also do a lot of things the wrong way, it would seem. No. I'm not doing enough things right. This is all rambling on as I type so you're entirely entitled to skip this entire post. It's not likely to end with any significant news. I'm not doing enough things right and it's really eating at how satisfied I am with myself. Summer was good, now is just no. Can't even describe it. And HELLO I left this post sitting for exactly 30 days by now: it's October 22 and I wrote the original in September 23. Or is it 29 days? I don't want to know. Some loose things. Loose ideas. *Katherine overlooking her library. People getting reprimanded for speaking. Oh, and that one time when it gets utterly destroyed. That one really sucks. *Some weird sequence of events where Delinius and Lyka lead some sort of 'underground resistance' to an evil scheme of sorts? Cobbled up while listening to a couple Coldplay songs. *Might pick up the idea of describing some key moments of Delinius during the time of monster plagues, or at least one that I've got mapped out rather well in my head. *I will likely retool Wrath of the Sunbird almost entirely...? It's short, and there's a bunch of other stuff following it that needs a good 'slot' to click into. *Things that don't involve (Post-edit in 2019: I don't know what the last one should say. Probably 'things that don't involve Delinius or any of his associates directly for once'.) Updaet #095 2018 06 22 Sticking with this format. It's ugly, but I don't care. So the parentfolk... actually aren't all that mad. Just want me to look closely and at least finish up some of the things rushing at my unprepared face so that whatever awaits in my extra year will not end up being two years instead. Fair and balanced. I've had a bit of a revisit of some older things, think Wrath of the Sunbird is actually hot garbage considering the many things I'd thought out for it. I was very happy writing it, and that means sloppy work because I don't focus at all. But that's for later. Probably 2019. There's also that stupid plan I had last year, to try a sequel of Desert Disaster(s). It then became a plan to exhibit some old and abandoned bits of story and lore, and at this point I'm fairly sure it'll be a horrible trip through the apocalypse of my many notes - as mentioned, 6×6×6. It'll feature the anger rant, too. It's definitely going to be upsetting to read, but I was very angry when I wrote it. It doesn't exactly reflect any of my current thinking, but I think it'll at least be better than hoarding it. You get to see what happens when I'm tired and frustrated with access to a writing tool of some form, and some past demons. There's also a certain grievances document that still has some piles of collected salt. That one isn't getting a publishment, though. Maybe if you ask nicely, but even then: there's a reason why it's not going up. The anger rant isn't pretty, but the grievances document contains some really bad passing thoughts. Those aren't how I generally think nowadays, but the anger rant is more akin to my present. Oh, did I tell you? I help assemble these silly designer light fixtures. 'meshmatics chandelier' is what the product catalogue says. They're apparently getting exported to the US and other places, too. Aaaand the studio that did the prototype agreed to MAKE them, not knowing that it'd be a bigger success than their production rate could keep up with. Delivery period's gone all the way to 20 weeks, which is where one of them began looking for extra hands to do this stuff. It's made with the kind of wire mesh they use for aviaries. The noble craft is divided into cutting segments, turning them into tubular structures, forming one end of said tube to half a sphere, then adding in a ring around the other end by bending some loose ends of the mesh around said ring. Oh, and then the three layers of the thing get assembled and get their actual light, but that's a bunch of semi-industrial work that's way beyond my paygrade, both literally and figuratively. Said paygrade's not half bad if you consider that this is enjoyable enough to me. I also get to say "oh hey I've got time this Tuesday afternoon" and that works. A summer job indeed. We're also going to Berlin somewhere this summer. And between all this I'll be fitting games, writing garbage, writing decent stuff and studying. All of it. Updaet #094 2018 06 07 Changing the date format while being half awake because I'm sad and it's also way more effective. And I guess I'll make myself work with the American month/day order for the sake of nobody's convenience and merely some vague desire to make these readable. Missed a month. Not gonna tell you why exactly but we'll just say that I'm going to hell study-wise and have given up trying to make that work out. The parentfolk will be angry anyway. I did do a fair bit of writing over the past month and I did get an amount of study stuff done. The latter's simply not enough because I am blessed with suck: I've never had to do all that much for any education phase up to now, and now it's kicking my ass right into the fucking ground. I half wish I'd taken a year to do stuff like getting a job for a year and learn the art of working hard for anything at all. It's all slowly gaining momentum, but it's too fucking slow, too fucking little, too fucking late. I'm really loving the soundtrack of a game called Transistor (2014). Popped right up in my suggestions one time. Eventually watched some videos of the game being played and it's only become better as a result. Transistor's a bit of a game plus visual novel type of thing and I think the graphics are quite good for a 2014 game. I probably won't be buying it because I wouldn't be playing it more than twice or so, I think. The ending is slightly unexpected and sad, but not a downer ending. Some of it does kind of connect to a bunch of loose story elements I have lying around, so more stuff might sprout from this. Speaking of which, with Langton Incorporated getting ever closer to being 'done' actually before the summer truly starts, I'm going to dig some things out of their shrines of dust and sand and finish them up at some vague pace. I'll probably do a bunch of garbage in my notes as well (6×6×6 notes in Evernote, I am the devil and the devil is an ass) that could end up getting posted. Half tempted to publish the anger rant that could have appeared a couple posts back, but I think I'll just keep it archived for now. I would have reorganised and sorted my pets based on where they came from and chronology, but it's far, far too late to do that. I'll stick with alphabetical order. I hear the sound of the ticking of clocks. Unfortunately, I don't think anyone's coming back to look for me now that I'm lost. But I absolutely love the Coldplay album this is from. This isn't a music post, but it is, I guess. Maybe I should do more with that Tumblr I have. But nein, I'd only get more lost. Updaet #093 25-04-18 I can probably count the words of storywriting I've done in all this time, at this point. It's just not happening much. I'll probably get back to it this summer, assuming summer jobs don't sidetrack me sufficiently. And here's one thing I've never really expressed: I really appreciate Raskova as a character despite finding her far from a likeable figure. I had half an essay ready to write somewhere this morning, but I didn't have anything to write it down on. It's mainly that she does represent a 'noble' and at least somewhat righteous cause, yet pursues that to such a degree that it appears fanatical at times. Of course, it also gave me some amusing talk to think up if she ever met someone relatively ambiguous. Especially the (now scrapped) old plot for Other Memory had me invent something silly if she encountered a less than good guy Delinius. The exact details of why that is falls in the realm of speculation, but take Wrath of the Sunbird and its general motive, scale that down, then repeat it in the form of various little incidents spanning many years. Updaet #092 21-02-18 It's been forever since I took a stab at these. Not that there's been much to write about, really. More drawings, but the only notable addition is a pair of remakes of old drawings; one I never managed to scan and lost track of, the other a remake of that 'rainshot' drawing because it looks awful. On the homefront side of things, it's no good. I'm slowly becoming a quiet untalkative idiot that refuses to deal with you and your advice, and it kills me. Don't really feel like going over something that has been my problem for over a decade by now. Stigma timeline seems fun to me, but I'll get to thinkering about that once a little more is known/I search back anything Luka has already mentioned over Discord. Zeta has me thinking of more continents. Not much more, since I'm not linked to trolls or reptilians. Now, otherwise, I've fleshed out something for Iota, though I can't give much beyond this: Delinius turns into some kind of horrifying vigilante type who eventually causes enough collateral damage to be punished in a unique way - he is put into a coma of sorts and his consciousness released into a virtual copy of the world, yet this copy develops into a wasteland of little warring factions. Perfect for keeping the mind of such a man occupied, for decades, if not longer. You can't keep the dream going forever, though. He'll wake up and it'll be a bloody mess. This is the antagonist Delinius that Sosh once expressed mild interest about, if I remember right. I've got other bits, but they're not very interesting or important for that matter. Category:Blog posts